


fly

by Iteunmul



Series: 10 days of sulay aha [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crime Fighting, M/M, Minor Violence, Shooting Guns, just sulay being spies, sulay is just tired they want to spend their anniversary in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iteunmul/pseuds/Iteunmul
Summary: Hold up, hold up, hold up, enemies.(Once again, they spend their anniversary doing some not-so romantic things).
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: 10 days of sulay aha [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054949
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	fly

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure if it's extreme enough BUT pls heed: 
> 
> **tw: guns, shooting, fighting, violence,**
> 
> not descriptive, but still there

Yixing ducks as a poorly aimed fist is swung at him. He makes quick work of spinning his legs around, and knocking his opponent smack onto the floor. Another person charges behind him, tries to tackle him from behind. But It’s all too easy for Yixing to maneuver his tackle and fling him towards the floor. It takes him approximately 0.2 seconds to whip out his gun and shoot him with a level of precision that only the best could have. His assailant lays on the floor, dead, joining his fellow comrades. It was a team against one man, and Yixing remains the winner.

He frowns, wiping their blood onto his black pants.

 _It’s just a small mission._ Baekhyun had told them with a smile, _nothing to worry about._ Small his _ass._

Nothing about this mission was small. Infiltrating a high threat’s main headquarters, taking down their goons one hit, bullet, and kick at a time. Not to mention the intel they were supposed to get, and the amount of sheer _effort_ Yixing is putting in to make sure their tracks are securely covered. 

Fo fuck’s sake, Junmyeon and him are ranked too high to still be dealing with trivial things like this. They were the HQ”s best agents after all.

With a little huff he checks his sleek watch. Waving his hand over it, Yixing's frown deepens as the mini map appears. The silver dot blinking (Junmyeon’s location) has been in the same place for an awfully long time. He waves his hand over it again, and In its place the time glows.The numbers blink into focus, a faint 6:33 PM glowing on the pristinely smooth surface. That meant there was a good chance he’s going to be late. No, _they’re_ going to be late. 

They referring to him and his mission partner, Kim Junmyeon.

They’re going to be late for their anniversary dinner. Great. Yixing had actually tried to pull out the big guns for this one, top tier restaurant booking, flowers delivered at every hour, the message was clear: For once, they could actually have a good anniversary celebration. Dating anniversary of course. They simply didn’t have the time to plan out their wedding. 

And now, that was ruined. 

If only this mission were happening a week later, then Yixing wouldn’t mind the plan delays at all, because next week was the dreaded opera performance. Yixing never wanted to go in the first place. He wasn’t the biggest fan of dressing up and sitting still as some sort of renowned singer droned on and on in pitch that just hurt his ears. 

The dreaded opera. Junmyeon was adamant that they went. He liked it so much for reasons Yixing honestly can’t even try to think of. It was unbearable, but to Junmyeon, the music was _literally_ music to his ears.The first time they went, Yixing was astounded. Junmyeon was utterly captivated (and Yixing was captivated by him), and now they go every year.

 _“Yixing?”_ A voice filters in his ears. The behind the scenes commander, Baekhyun. Who was probably watching Yixing just stare down at the knocked out man for a few minutes. _“Junmyeon’s requesting assistance.”_

Right. The mission. “What’s the situation?” He questions immediately, stepping over the limp bodies. He counts ten of them. 

_“They’ve got him tied and cornered, it must be deliberate. I think you’ll need to...terminate them”_

Terminate. It’s a word only Baekhyun would use to describe the act of just doing their job. 

“Tell him I’ll be right there.” Yixing says, the com- device that’s securely placed in his ears delivering the message. He steps over the limp body, and wastes no time to make his way towards Junmyeon. 

The room Junmyeon’s in is a garage of sorts, big and spacious and filled with people, Yixing gathers as he sneaks in. Among the people is Junmyeon, tied on the floor. He must hate it, and Yixing hates it even more. There’s a sleazy looking man in front of him, he’s dressed in an ill-fitting suit, and even the hat he wears is decidedly tacky. It’s easy to hide behind a few metal crates, and assess the situation. Junmyeon was good enough to take these guys down _easy,_ which means he’s following a lead. 

“I’m giving you an offer to make it out of here.” Sleazy man says. “And it’s your choice to make. Either work for me or,” The sound of a gun cocking echos within the space. “Well, you know.” He deducts that the sleazy looking man in the ill-fitted suit is the boss.

Silence. As Yixing expected, of course Junmyeon wouldn’t accept. It’s not even a possibility. But then there’s laughter. High pitched and guttral, guffawing that grates his ears. 

“Forgot this bitch couldn’t talk,” the man exclaims. “Take off that binding, boys.” Yixing feels rage simmering under his skin, but he chooses to do what Junmyeon would want him to do instead. Lay low, _for now._

_“Oh no way, he didn’t just call him that.”_ he hears Baekhyun mutter. _“Junmyeon could kill them in seconds. Kick their asses.”_

His hands itch to just aim his gun and _shoot._ He peeks out over the tops of the crates, watching in disgust as someone rips the cloth covering Junmyeon’s mouth off. Junmyeon glares at them, and it’s strange that he isn’t fighting back-- which means he’s waiting for Yixing. “Now what’s your answer?” 

Yixing doesn’t want to break his cover, but he silently agrees with Baekhyun. He carefully pulls out his gun silently. He only has one chance, the moment he cocks the gun he’s got to move nonstop. He takes his aim carefully, eyes focused on the target. Holds his position, and then--

 _Bang._ Sleazy-Boss-Man drops the ground in record timing as the sound of Yixing’s gun echoes loudly in the space. Cries of _‘The Fuck?’_ and _‘What the hell?’_ fill the area and they just fuel Yixing. Before the workers can even process what’s happening Yixing leaps over the crates. The goons' eyes widen in shock as Yixing continues his assault without blinking an eye. He knocks them to the ground expertly, and makes quick work out of the ones who stumble around off guard. 

“Junmyeon,” Yixing calls out, as he roundhouse kicks someone right in their head. The name is sweet on his tongue but the eyes locked on the people who tied him up are anything but. All attention is on him now, and he knows that. “Did you wait long?” He crouches as someone chucks a knife at his head. Or tries to. With their aim who could tell? It’s truly pathetic. Yixing rolls on the floor and grabs it. 

“A bit,” Junmyeon sounds nonchalant, and now everyone is staring at Yixing in confusion. “But you _can_ make up for it now.” 

Yixing swipes up with the knife, another person falls down. He reaches Junmyeon in no time, looking down at his handiwork in satisfaction. Those who remained alive just stayed down, holding onto to their wounds with pained, confused expressions. 

“The reservation for dinner doesn’t count?” It’s at Junmyeon’s favourite restaurant, and Yixing had waited _months_ to book a table to surprise Junmyeon for their dating anniversary. Dropping the knife he fixes his attention on the knot binding Junmyeon. Unlooping them one at a time. 

“I suppose it does,” Junmyeon smiles. He looks tired, and Yixing has a feeling he’s going to need to yell at HQ after this. Seriously. This must be the fourth time they’ve spent an anniversary dodging knives and evading injuries. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” He hauls Junmyeon up, steadying him on his feet. 

“After what I just went through though?” Junmyeon looks at the heaps of people with a wrinkled nose. “Extra compensation would be nice.” 

He can’t help the smile that instantly breaks out when he’s finally face to face with Junmyeon. He’s the most attractive, best-looking person Yixing has ever laid eyes on. Even when his hair is messy, and clearly tired. Junmyeon takes a second to rub at his chafed wrists. 

“I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to butter me up.” 

“Whatever do you mean?” Junmyeon blinks, trying to feign innocence. He’s so cute it almost charms Yixing into caving. 

Almost. 

“No matter what you say, the opera is still a firm no from me.” Yixing cocks his head teasingly. “Myeon, we both know you could’ve gotten out of that yourself.” 

“They had me tied up,” Junmyeon shrugs,talking casually as if they’re talking about pizza orders and not a near death experience. “Not much I can do in that situation, babe.” 

“I guess you need to train more.” 

“I guess so,” Junmyeon smiles, and Yixing returns it for a fleeting second. But then his eyes stray the small cut on Junmyeon’s cheek. His smile fades and his frown deepens. Reaching out, Yixing tilts Junmyeon’s chin to the side so the light can illuminate his cheek better. He can see the cut more clearer now when it’s angled towards the flickering light. 

“What happened?” Yixing keeps his eyes trained on the little cut. Bastards. He shouldn’t have given them a quick death. “Who did this to you?” 

“They’re dead now anyways.” Junmyeon’s eyes slide over to the bodies on the floor, and all the warmth is gone. In its place is a cold look that even after years of working together, Yixing hasn’t gotten used to. “Nothing a band aid can’t fix.” 

Yixing glares at the cut, eyebrows furrowing. “We seriously need to hash this out with HQ.” 

“I know right?” Junmyeon sighs, “This better not become a tradition.” 

“Some kind of tradition,” Yixing mutters, but that was a later problem. For now, they would just need to focus on getting out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello ik this had potential but im so tired MAN maybe ill revisit this one day
> 
> ty for reading!!!


End file.
